The Neuroimaging Core will continue to provide support for all neuroimaging studies performed on AD and related dementias by ADRC and ADRC-associated investigators. The Core builds on its successes with the development and distribution of methodologies for acquisition and interpretation of a comprehensive functional magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) protocol at 3.0 Tesla and to extend services to encompass positron emission tomography (PET). Procedures for acquiring, archiving and managing all the clinical MR imaging examinations performed on patients referred for ADRC evaluation are in place. Ready access to fMRI technology for paradigm design and image analysis continues to encourage new investigators and novel approaches into AD research. Based on current results from the Core, such fMRI studies offer new insight into innate brain responses to disease and subsequent dysfunction. Such functional parameters may prove useful clinically. As PET remains a focus of activity within the ADRC and uses MRI resources, support for this modality has also been encompassed into the Core. This expanded role should serve to foster efficient use of combined imaging modalities and facilitate communication between investigators using these resources. Through interactions with other research grants, the expanded Core faculty enable greater access to a broader scope of support and expertise without substantial increase in cost.